Metal Hearts and Lungs
by ihavewings
Summary: SEQUEL TO METAL FLOWERS! Ed meets Winry again, but is the rain a sign for the worst?


**_HEY! _**

Some of you guys are wondering about the story "Metal Flower" so I'm going to explain!The flower... it's small and yellow... get the picture? (Ed is small and has yellow hair. Cute, no?)

You guys asked, so I deiced!

A sequel thingy to Metal Flower!

**YAHOO!**

To tell the truth, I don't like Ed/Winry couple stories. Hate them to no end I do. I don't know why I did it, it just happened. I like Roy/Risa couple stories! Maybe I'll write one for them.

**On to the seque**l

**Metal Hearts and Lungs**

"You don't know how worried I was!" Winry yelled at Ed and Al when they walked in from the rain dripping wet. "You could catch a cold!"

It has been months since they returned to the Rockbell's house. Ed didn't really want to return and face her, but he couldn't stay away forever. This was their only home.

"Nice welcome," Ed said, "I'm glad you missed us."

"Ed, don't joke," she said, "you just left…no word or anything!"

"I left a note!"

"It didn't say 'we're going' or 'bye' on it!"

Ed and Winry fought again, but this time the way they fought before. Winry felt better inside knowing that Ed forgave her.

"We're sorry, Winry," Al said.

"It's alright."

Ed sneezed.

"I told you!" Winry yelled, "you gone and got yourself a cold! You better get to bed! NOW! Al, would you help me get blankets?"

"Sure."

Ed looked at Winry. She had the cross he fixed around her neck. Ed knew now that she forgave him even after what he did.

* * *

"Brother?" Al asked his voice still young and filled with sadness.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Are we gonna…" Al looked to his feet.

"No."

"But Ed…"

"I said no, Al! I can't! I won't!"

"But Winry just wants to be with us! You saw she's wearing that cross you fixed!" Al yelled, "why can't we…Why can't we just stay?"

"Al, if we stay…" Ed started, but stopped and looked out the window. It was still pouring. "I don't want you to stay like that forever, Al. I want you to eat, sleep again. I don't want you to stay like that!"

"Brother…"

"Winry, you can come in," Ed said.

Winry stopped and turned pale. She was behind the door with her ear against it. _How did he know I was here?_

She walked in the room.

"You heard everything?"

Winry looked down. She was turning red, but nodded.

Ed sighed.

"Brother?"

"Al, I told you times before…we can't stay…"

"You're always welcomed to come back," Winry said in almost a whisper.

"Huh?"

"The door will always be opened," she looked up. Tears ran down her face, but she still smiled, "this is your home."

Ed sneezed.

_What a great way to rein a moment, Ed! _Winry thought, but in the back of her mind she cared more for him than anyone.

"You should probably get some sleep, Ed," Winry pushed him gently back on the pillow, "you're still sick from the rain."

"Thanks," Ed blushed.

"Come on, Al, you can help me with the chores."

Both of them left the room as Ed fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Ed…" Winry whispered through the door crack.

* * *

Ed walked out the room, yawning very loudly as he walked over to the couch. He just fell down on it and started to sleep again.

"ED!"

"What…what happened…what?"

Winry was standing next to the couch staring angrily at him.

"Winry?"

Before Winry could say anything, Ed got up and went over to her. He hugged her.

"I don't want leave, but…" He stopped, "Al needs me and I'll do anything to get him back."

"Ed…" Winry didn't know what to do but hug him back.

"Winry, I've been…" He stopped talking, but he kept coming closer to her. Their faces were so close, "I've never known how to tell you…"

He kept broken off every time he got closer to saying it.

"I lo…"

It happened so fast that Winry just blinked and everything was over. Even Ed was gone when she felt him let go. She heard the door close, but that was it.

"Did Ed…?" She blushed and looked to her feet. That's when she saw the note on the table.

_Bye Winry_

_-Ed_

"You can never tell with him…" Winry said still red, "never can…"

* * *

Wow... I think the 1st one was better, but that's me.

Please tell me your opinion!


End file.
